The present invention relates to a spine hook for use in connecting a longitudinal member to a spinal column to retain vertebrae of the spinal column in a desired spatial relationship.
Spine hooks have been used to connect longitudinal members or rods to vertebrae of a spinal column to retain the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship. Each hook has a first portion which extends adjacent a first surface of a vertebra when the hook is connected with the vertebra. A second portion extends adjacent a second surface of the vertebra when the hook is connected with the vertebra so that the vertebra is received between the first and second portions. The distance between the first and second portions is fixed. Accordingly, hooks with various distances between the first and second portions must be provided to connect the longitudinal member to vertebrae having different thicknesses or to connect the longitudinal member to vertebrae spaced from the longitudinal member at different distances.
An apparatus for use in retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship of the present invention includes a longitudinal member having a longitudinal axis extendable along the spinal column. A hook connects the longitudinal member to a vertebra of the spinal column. The hook is connectable with the longitudinal member and engageable with the vertebra.
The hook has a first portion which extends adjacent a first surface of the vertebra when the hook is connected with the vertebra. A second portion of the hook extends adjacent a second surface of the vertebra when the hook is connected with the vertebra so that the vertebra is received between the first and second portions. The second portion is movable relative to the first portion transverse to the longitudinal axis of the longitudinal member to adjust a distance between the first portion and the second portion. Accordingly, the hook can connect the longitudinal member to vertebrae having different thicknesses or connect the longitudinal member to vertebrae spaced from the longitudinal member at different distances.